


Vid: Devil's Backbone

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rumbelle - Freeform, all the feels, rumbelle kisses, this ship is gonna be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?I’ve fallen in love with a man on the runOh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you pleaseDon’t take that sinner from me
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Vid: Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> I came by this song by accident and immediately thought of Rumbelle and I just had to do this. Enjoy!


End file.
